prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 17, 2010 NXT results
The August 17, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. Summary In a special, live double elimination night of WWE NXT, the final five competitors had one last chance to plead their cases to the WWE Pros during the NXT Rookies Open Mic. While some of the WWE Pros were traveling in Asia, they were able to cast their absentee ballots in the NXT Poll to help determine who is one step closer to becoming WWE's next breakout star. After the votes of the WWE Universe were combined with those of the WWE Pros, the NXT Poll results were revealed live. The first NXT Rookie to be eliminated during week 11 of competition was “Showtime” Percy Watson! After the elimination of “Showtime” rocked the WWE Universe, the fearless Michael McGillicutty faced off with Zack Ryder in an NXT Rookie vs. WWE Pro match. McGillicutty surely impressed the WWE Pros – including his Pro, Kofi Kingston who was at ringside – with his efforts, but could not pull off a victory over The Long Island Loudmouth. Ryder sealed his opponent's fate with a Rough Ryder. With his week 11 loss, McGillicutty's record fell to 6-3. NXT Rookie rivals Kaval and Husky Harris met in singles action again this week. While the “Army tank with a Ferrari engine” has defeated WWE Universe favorite Kaval in all of their past one-on-one matches, Harris wasn't as fortunate this week. Kaval tapped into his arsenal of impressive offense to finally defeat and quiet a cocky Harris before the night's last elimination. With his loss, Harris’ record fell to 4-4, while Kaval's improved to 3-5. After his appearance on Raw the night before where he helped his WWE Pro, The Miz, attack and berate a returning Daniel Bryan, NXT Rookie Alex Riley went one-on-one against another WWE Pro, Kofi Kingston. But on WWE NXT, the Varsity Villain couldn't bully his way to a win over for the former Intercontinental Champion. Kingston schooled the NXT Rookie, defeating him with Trouble in Paradise just moments before the night's final live elimination. With his week 11 loss, Riley's record dropped to 4-4. In the final elimination of the night, NXT Rookie Husky Harris was voted out of the competition. The “Army tank with a Ferrari engine,” who was a third-generation competitor, won't be WWE's next breakout star – a fact his WWE Pro, “Dashing” Cody Rhodes, revealed he isn't too pleased about. After the announcement that Harris was going home, Rhodes went on the attack, screaming at the remaining competitors, even assaulting Kaval, resulting in mayhem among the NXT Rookies and WWE Pros. In the most exciting and shocking week of season two competition on WWE NXT, a pair of NXT Rookies’ dreams were shattered. Just three NXT Rookies remain on the road to discovering WWE's next breakout star! Results *Zack Ryder defeated Michael McGillicutty (w/ Kofi Kingston) (3:48) *Kaval (w/ Layla & Michelle McCool) defeated Husky Harris (w/ Cody Rhodes) (3:06) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Michael McGillicutty) defeated Alex Riley (1:55) Commentators *Michael Cole *Josh Matthews Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery 8-17-10 NXT 1.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 2.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 3.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 4.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 5.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 6.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 7.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 8.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 9.jpg 8-17-10 NXT 10.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.11 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #26 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events